


Pink Jensen

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Lonely Jensen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: Jensen and Jared have to spend a little time apart, when Jensen gets sent to Hawaii for work.  Their relationship is strong, it would survive evenwithoutsex toys and Skype, but they sure as hell don't hurt.





	

It's not always easy.

In fact, most days it's pretty damn hard. It's _lonely_. Worse than he thought it would be when he left home, left _Jared_. Only six months, he thought. And the data he'd collect would do wonders for his research. And that part's true, he's getting some great shit out here but he misses his boyfriend so damn much. He aches from it, sometimes.

Jensen wakes up alone, he gets dressed alone, he eats breakfast alone and he drives his car into work alone. A couple of times a week he goes out with his friends, or as close to friends as he's made here. There's a post-doc studying the make-up of the Orion nebula and a woman close to retirement taking one last look at the atmosphere on Io. They have dinner, maybe a few beers, talk about work, mostly – about Jensen's new findings and the possibility of specific molecular compounds in certain regions of the ISM – (good times) but sometimes they'll shoot some pool or catch a movie or go surfing.

It's not bad, keeps the worst of the loneliness at bay, but Jensen's always crawling into bed by himself at the end of the day, always falling asleep by himself, curled up on the left side of the bed while the right side stays cold.

Not that he hasn't had offers.

It's been four months he's been here in Hilo, Hawaii. He only has another two to go, but even if he had another two _years_ , he'd never take anyone up on those offers. He's tempted once in a while, of course he is. Once in a while if he's had a couple too many and the guy is big and sweet and blushes real pretty when Jensen smiles at him, just like Jared. If the guy is loud and beautiful and a little bit handsy and pretends he's more confident than he actually is.

Those times, Jensen is tempted.

But he always goes home – home, to his short-term rental apartment ten minutes from the telescope – and calls his boyfriend.

Tonight is one of those nights.

The phone rings three times and then a groggy, adorable sounding Jared answers, “Morning, you.”

“Hey, baby,” Jensen answers back, half asleep as well, but from the other side of the night. A voice in the background talks over him, though which means that Jared had another sleepover last night. Not that Jensen minds, but Jesus, every weekend? Is that necessary?

“Ugh,” Misha groans, his voice distant and raspy. Misha was actually Jensen's roommate in college and even now he spends way too much time at Jensen and Jared's place. “Tell that freak to stop calling every time he makes out with someone. His guilty conscience can wait; I need my beauty rest.”

“Tell Misha to SUCK MY DICK,” Jensen shouts, so Misha can hear him through the phone but Jared just laughs a little and says instead, “You know, you could always sleep in your own home.”

“Hey, Jensen,” Misha says again, voice clearer this time, louder. He must be speaking right into the phone, now. “Your boyfriend is leaving you for me. He and I had a three-way last night with Pink Jensen.”

“No we didn't!” Jared shouts. There's a commotion, some grunting and muffled shouting, Misha screaming “Nice girth, I'm impressed!” and then a door slams. “No we didn't,” Jared says again, slightly out of breath, but quieter. “Jensen?”

But Jensen's not worried about that. He knows Jared would never cheat on him. Still, he's got to wonder.

“...How does Misha know about Pink Jensen?”

Pink Jensen, the dildo Jensen had gotten made, modelled after himself as a good-bye present for Jared. And Misha's a good friend and all, but Jensen's a little uncomfortable with the idea of Jared sharing that level of detail about their sex life.

“Uh,” Jared says and Jensen can just picture his cheeks flushing pink and his head ducking down. “I sort of... left it out, a few weeks ago,” he mumbles. Then faster, “To dry. I didn't know Misha was coming over, and I forgot and he went into the bedroom to borrow one of your hockey sweaters and it was just... sitting there, on the bed. All pink and... and the strawberry lube was there. Too. He uh. He sort of. Chased me with it. He wouldn't stop until I told him where I got it. Then he laughed at me.”

Jensen can't help the short burst of laughter at that, because it's really sort of funny, in a way. But it dies out quickly, because now he's thinking about Jared, and pink Jensen, and Jared _using_ pink Jensen, with the strawberry lube. He swallows.

“Jared?” he asks, voice just the little bit squeaky. It's hot in his room, very hot all of a sudden.

“It wasn't funny! I was mortified.”

“Is Misha gone?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Is Pink Jensen sill there?”

Jared chuckles now and his voice gets warmer, softer. “Yeah. Why?”

“Is the web cam set up?”

Jared snickers again, but Jensen can hear him switch the computer on.

“I just woke up, man,” Jared complains. “I've got bedhead.”

Jensen groans at that. A sleepy, rumpled Jared is one of the very best kinds. 

“Even better,” he growls. “Get on the bed.” 

“Bossy,” Jared says, smiling. “I'm going, but only because I like it.”

Jensen smiles too and does the same, grabbing his laptop.

He wakes it up and signs into Skype and as soon as he sees Jared's name pop on the screen he clicks the link for a video call.

“Wow,” he says, hanging up his cell phone when Jared answers. He pushes back onto his bed to get more comfortable, back against the pillows with his computer on his lap. He watches Jared adjust the camera on the desktop computer so that it's pointed at the bed and when it comes into focus he sees that Jared is naked from the waist up, worn cotton sleep pants riding low on his hips as he stretches out to mimic Jensen's position. He's just as rumpled looking as he promised. He's got _pillow creases_ across his cheek, for the love of God.

Pink Jensen is right there beside him, Pink Jensen and the strawberry lube and Jensen's breath catches in his throat when Jared bends one of his knees, spreading his legs a little more. He licks his lips and he tilts his head so his fair falls over one eye and Jensen lets out a strangled sort of a noise. His boyfriend really does give the best tease. Jensen is a lucky man.

“So, handsome,” Jared practically purrs, when it becomes clear that Jensen is fighting to produce any words at all. He slides his hand down his bare chest and stops when the tips of his fingers slip just under the drawstring band of his pants and Jensen full on whimpers. “What's your pleasure?”

***

When it's over, they're both naked and sticky and while Jared looks a little more awake, Jensen's even more tired. Jared just lies there and watches while Jensen cleans himself up, gets settled in for some sleep.

“Hey, baby?” he says sleepily, just before he turns off the call.

“Mmm?” Jared answers. He still sounds a little blissed out and Jensen smiles.

“When I get home? _We're_ having a three-way with Pink Jensen.”

Jared laughs and sits up a little straighter, winks into the camera.

“You got it, hot stuff,” he promises.

Oh yeah. Jensen is a lucky, _lucky_ man.

END


End file.
